


Baby Love

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby love, Daddy love, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, daddy Yeol, it's a nonsensical fluff, preggy baek, there are preggo smut, what else to tag hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Preggy Baek, Daddy Yeol, that's all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 55
Kudos: 501





	1. Just Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> uhm actually, this was just a desire, an excuse to release preggy shortsies. this is a pointless story and shouldnt be taken seriously hehe
> 
> love you ✨

* * *

Summer was scorching that the pregnant Baekhyun was found perching at the edge of their Hanok’s patio, with hands flat on the floor positioned slightly behind him to support his growing tummy, his legs parted a tad open to invite air in as he was wearing a pink floral duster that was light and accommodating and his mild swollen feet rested on the ground. An electric fan was blowing air towards him, disheveling slightly his blonde soft locks, relieving and cooling him down while he stared up the sky in a trance.

A few more weeks and he’s soon to give birth to a healthy baby boy that they planned to name Byul.

The excitement was there, fear too; Baekhyun just couldn’t express the butterflies in his stomach.

Pregnancy was indeed hard. He needed to endure everything, from the morning sickness, the mood swings, the growing weight of his stomach and all the mild discomfort that came along. But, with a loving husband like Chanyeol, everything went smooth and fine so far.

And for that, Baekhyun was forever grateful for the husband.

Chanyeol was the kind of husband who everyone wished they had. Already given that he was handsome and charming, good for the baby genes, he was also loving and caring that Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more.

Baekhyun freely admit that when it came to the bombardment of hormonal commotion during pregnancy, there were a lot of moments when his mood were as unpredictable as the weather.

Like there was one night, past the hour of two in the morning, while on his phone, 14 weeks pregnant Baekhyun just bursted into hysterical tears, resurrecting the life out of his sleeping husband. Though with the ache on his eyes and the sleep obvious in his deep voice, Chanyeol urgently rouse up and collected the pregnant man in his arms, worrying what was wrong. Could it be that someone sent him a sad message? It was troubling forsooth.

Only to find out that it was because of a video of a fluffy little snow kitten purring. Baekhyun broke down into a niagara of tears because of that.

“Love!” he cried dramatically to the confused, sleep deprived husband. “He’s so cute!” and his tears were almost unstoppable.

Relief washed over the taller’s husband face in an instant proven by how the blood was slowly returning to his pale lips. It was only because of a cat. That night it took Chanyeol at least half an hour just to relieve his tears and sadness.

Adding to that, Baekhyun needed to go to the bathroom at least four times and he couldn’t go without the husband with him.

There was also a time when Chanyeol was getting ready for work and 20 weeks pregnant Baekhyun was left alone in the kitchen to prepare for his husband’s lunch. Chanyeol didn’t actually require him to do that but Baekhyun insisted. Hubby duties, he said.

Chanyeol was in the shower when he heard Baekhyun yelling in rage from the outside. Despite his hair and body still foamy with soap, Chanyeol just wrapped a towel around his waist and straight away went outside to see what was the commotion all about. He was scared of the possibilities; what if he fell down, what if he was in pain—he was really worried.

Chanyeol strode purposely towards the husband and found out that Baekhyun took the broken rice cooker personally. Said it was his fault that it’s not working and that he failed as the taller’s husband.

The legitimate relief that came through Chanyeol’s nerves that moment was unexplainable.

They hugged it for awhile and Baekhyun then calmed down.

Chanyeol tried to fix the problem and discovered—it wasn’t plugged in.

And instead of getting upset, Baekhyun took the humor and erupted into a fit of laughter. He even laughed at his husband’s foamy situation but also chastised him to rinse off properly because he felt sticky to his skin when they embraced.

The meltdown was truly a shocker.

Another moment, 22 weeks pregnant Baekhyun started to crave for cucumber which was so not him. He hates cucumber and Chanyeol already knew from the very start of their relationship that he was kinda hating it too.

Baekhyun asked the taller, who was on his way home, to buy him a salad and he told him in passing, to add cucumber in it. Which Chanyeol didn’t take seriously. The note was seared into his brain. Maybe it was only a slip of a tongue, just a mistake.

But boy he thought.

Baekhyun lost it once he saw the salad that he ordered without cucumber in it. He hit the taller husband with the “You don't love me!” stuff—over some cucumber—and Chanyeol looked like he was watching an out of body experience.

Chanyeol was evicted from their shared room that night but later on was permitted to go back inside because his pregnant husband needed an assistance to the comfort room to pee.

There was also another crazy episode of him throwing a tantrum at freaking 3 am in the morning. Chanyeol bolted awake to the sound of him whining because he wanted ice cream.

“Daddy ice cream, now…”

The taller husband came from an exhausting shift from work so his sleep-addled mind forced him to say, voice cracking, “W-What? Baby it’s 3 am—"

“If it’s for sex, you’re ready and up until 7 am…” Baekhyun cutely snarled, “but if it’s for my cravings, it can just wait?! Who made this baby? Me alone?”

So albeit sleepy, Chanyeol extricated himself from the comforts of his bed just to get the pregnant man his ice cream, fought the urge to sleep and patiently waited for him to consume the cold sweet treat.

“Brush your teeth after to avoid tooth decay, hmm? You’re eating too much sweet.” Chanyeol sweetly cooed to him.

But Baekhyun, with brutal instability of pregnancy hormones, gritted back, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Ugh, hormones.

Baekhyun could only laugh at those situations. But he felt genuinely sorry for Chanyeol for he was quite a handful. He never heard the taller husband complained about it, not even once. What Chanyeol only gave to him was unconditional love and support.

Baekhyun huffed as he retracted one hand from the floor to hold his growing tummy, supporting it as he sat straight. He flexed his arm with the smart watch on it under his eyes. This smart watch was such a savior. Chanyeol gave that to him the first moment they knew he was pregnant. It had like a walkie-talkie kind of stuff in it. Baekhyun would just click on it and it would sent his message on that same time to his husband’s smart watch.

He was craving for watermelon given that it was summer and he wanted something watery to quench his thirst.

He pressed the screen and spoke to it after the bleep. “Daddy, watermelon please.”

After a minute or so, the smart watch beeped and his husband’s voice spoke through. Baekhyun could hear the faint voices of some people laughing in the background while Chanyeol spoke in a hushed tone.

“ _Baby love I’m in the middle of a meeting right now.”_

_“I’ll buy you one once this is done, hmm?”_

If his hormones were at peak this time, he would have broken into a meltdown, but after realizing a lot of stuff, he understood and replied,

“It’s okay, it’s nothing urgent. It can wait. I love you.”

Random squealing people in the background. _“I love you too. Wait for me baby, hmm?”_

Ah, Baekhyun felt the love. He’s indeed so lucky to have the taller as his husband.

He rubbed his tummy gently and talked to his baby. “Byul my love, we’re so lucky to have a daddy like Chanyeol.” He giggled. “He gave us everything we needed without complaining.”

He jolted a bit when he felt a kick on the side of his stomach and realizing it was a respond from his son, he laughed.

“I know you’re grateful too, no? We love you baby…”

“My my, what are you doing under the heat of the sun, dear sir?” Came one of the maids rushing towards him to assist. “Come inside, dear sir.”

They actually have maids, but Baekhyun’s hormones desired to enslave his husband.

Baekhyun simply giggled at her. “Just want some fresh air Aunty.”

The maid helped him get up and assisted him inside his abode. Baekhyun opted to go straight to their shared room to rest more. Now that his expected delivery date was nearing, he was feeling often sleepy.

The pregnant man lounged on the bed and read stories to his baby for some time because experts said reading would help create a positive bonding between the parent and the child.

A few moments later, his eyes were already begging to hit the sack. Baekhyun was about to lie down when all of a sudden, Chanyeol bursted through the door, taking the smaller greatly aback. The taller husband was breathing laboriously, he looked like he ran in a marathon.

“W-Weren’t you in the middle of a meeting?” was all Baekhyun could say at the exhausted husband.

Chanyeol, though bereft of oxygen, showed him the plastic with slices of watermelon in it and replied, “I was afraid you’d be mad at me if I didn’t buy you this at once”

Ah, but why? Maybe because one time he threw a tantrum after Chanyeol told him his chocolate cake was nothing urgent? He even remembered telling the taller husband through the walkie talkie, “ _Aha, This baby is nothing urgent huh? But fucking and sucking you off is always urgent, hmm?”_

Baekhyun told that during one of Chanyeol’s meetings as well. He was quite tactless then, he knew that.

“Daddy no… I understand.” He melted, spreading his arms wide open and pouted, “Come here…”

Chanyeol placed the bag of watermelon on the side table before rushing instantly to the smaller’s arms. They sat there just hugging each other.

“Daddy, Byul kicked when I told him about you.”

“Oh? What did you tell him?”

“That we’re so lucky to have you as our daddy.” Baekhyun coyed.

Chanyeol dropped a kiss on his crown, clearly touched. “Baby love…” he cooed. “Of course, I’d do anything for you and our Byul. We’re both pregnant. I know that bearing a child is not easy, but look at you… you’re such a strong baby that I would shower you with all of my love that I have.”

Baekhyun was moved by his words, teary eyed as he nestled more into the taller’s embrace. “D-Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Said Chanyeol as he cradle the side of his cheek and leaned a kiss on his forehead. He held his gaze with so much affection. “I love you most, hmm?”

Ah, it feels so good to be loved.

Weeks later, Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital and then gave birth. Byul came out and was so cute that his existence to the world brought tears to his parents’ eyes. Baekhyun held his little pup in his arms like it was the most important treasure he had in his entire life, while Chanyeol was sitting close beside him, hugging him as if he was guarding his two precious babies.

Chanyeol stole a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips and told him in a sweet manner, “Thank you baby love, I love you so much.”

“No, all thanks to you too daddy… We both did a great job.” Baekhyun leaned more into his solacing warmth.

Everything was almost fine not until Chanyeol commented in a shrug.

“Look at him, he really looks like me.”

A sudden visible vein appeared in Baekhyun’s temple, hinting his disapproval. “No, he looks like me. Just look at those lips. Obviously mine.”

“Baby…” Chanyeol grinned. “Look at those ears, and those eyes, obviously he looks like me—”

But just one glare from the smaller and he was put into silence. He then surrendered, “Fine he looks like you.”

The smile returned in Baekhyun’s face. “Of course… he should look like me, hmm?”

For a moment, Chanyeol stared at his smaller husband and was enamored. “Hmm, he should look like you, my beautiful love.”

Chanyeol was totally whipped.

Ah, he thought the preggy hormones was over but here came another wave, now even stronger—now he had two babies to pamper.

But it’s fine, they are his world, his life. Chanyeol would do anything for them.

And as for Baekhyun, he wasn’t feeling worried at all. For as long as Chanyeol and him are together, they would go through it all.


	2. Baby love cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chanyeol comes home, exhausted from work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got hate because of my preggy baek and daddy yeol. i deleted that post with the fluffy caption because anti chicken breast are coming at me. 
> 
> im fine. and thank you guys for cheering me up hehehe
> 
> and i dedicate this one to miss bwell 🥺🥺✨✨✨

* * *

It’s usually Baekhyun who always go through a lot of mental breakdowns. Usually he’s the one always crying, always venting out his feelings—he’s always the star of their small home.

But today, the tables has turned; Chanyeol is sad. The taller usually doesn’t dwell much about his own problems. He makes sure he finds solution rather than mopping around like what Baekhyun usually does.

Actually, his problem isn't that much big but just today, he desires to see what would his smaller husband do to comfort him.

Chanyeol already knows. They’ve been together for long now. But Chanyeol just slightly misses how Baekhyun deals and soothes his mental breakdowns.

Chanyeol comes home very late, exhausted from work. He finds his smaller husband who’s 4 months pregnant, in their shared room, already in his night bathrobe, looking gorgeous and glowing as always, digging into some cheese snacks while watching his favorite Netflix show. Baekhyun only spares a glance on his way and says a small “Hi.” to him before returning his attention back to the television.

Chanyeol begins by letting out a deep sigh that is audible enough to alarm the smaller about his sad feelings. But Baekhyun doesn’t budge and has his full concentration directed still at the show he’s watching.

Doesn’t work. So Chanyeol trudges his way to the bathroom. But before going inside, he throws his bag straight to the floor, trying to hint a tantrum.

He waits, and yet still, Baekhyun doesn’t comment anything on that.

Chanyeol then decides to take a shower, and groom himself to sleep. When he returns, Baekhyun is still in the same position but Chanyeol notices something. He finds his bag already placed nicely at the side.

He conceals a smile—so Baekhyun is starting to sense his mood.

Chanyeol continues. He saunters to the bed then flops himself face first, tucking himself almost haphazardly. He clutches on the pillow, trying to hide his grinning face in it.

And at last, Baekhyun releases a sigh; he’s giving in.

“If you’re going to jump like that you’re going to break the bed, daddy love.” Still the smaller tries to be sassy but there’s already a hint of care lacing in his voice.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer back though.

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun finally asks, reaching to pat Chanyeol in the head.

Silence.

“I don’t want to sound insensitive, I know you’re going through something but this is giving me mixed signals.” Pause. “Do you need me? Am I needed here?”

Chanyeol still doesn’t give him a respond. The TV is suddenly put in silent. Maybe Baekhyun paused it. The fact that he paused it really meant that he’s bothered.

“Wait, you’re like going through something, like between you and you only?” Baekhyun sounds like he’s wary to approach the taller husband. “D-Do I have to leave you alone?”

Chanyeol pretends to sniff, causing the smaller to stop stroking his hair, “Wait? You’re sniffing? Did you catch a cold outside?”

Chanyeol almost laughed.

“Okay, I think what’s best now is to share you my story.” Chanyeol feels the smaller scooting closer, occupying the space next to him. Next thing he knew, Baekhyun is already hugging him from the side, resting the side of his face on his broad shoulder, with a leg thrown over him. Baekhyun continues to pat him on the back in a solacing manner. “You know I was craving for validation this morning so I just scrolled through instagram and saw Minseok and Kyungsoo’s pictures with their babies. I felt kinda sad because why oh why did they conceive their babies early? They could've waited for me, I’m like five months away from my expected delivery date!” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “So what I did, I planned to take a short walk outside, but I’m pregnant so I pretended doing it mentally and then I practiced some piano. After that I went to sleep because our baby wanted me to. I also ate the chocolate ice cream you warned me not to eat but because I was feeling down, I just ate it.”

Baekhyun drops kisses everywhere his lips could reach on Chanyeol’s body, like his neck, shoulder, ear. “What I actually want to say is that, I’m here. You can talk to me. Don’t be sad alone, I don’t want you sad daddy love.”

Chanyeol feels a surge of panic at the sound of sadness in the smaller’s voice. Immediately, he turns to Baekhyun and wraps him in his embrace. Like how could he make this precious human being get sad?

“No, baby love hush, I’m fine. I’m sorry if I made you worry.” He coos.

“No, of course I’ll be sad. Because Daddy love is sad…” Baekhyun pouts. He leans his face closer till they’re nose to nose, one of Chanyeol’s weakness, because he’d be able to see close his smaller husband’s sparkling puppy eyes. Baekhyun always has that charm that truly melts Chanyeol’s heart.

Chanyeol can’t help but steal a chaste kiss. Baekhyun automatically pouts his lips at the gesture.

“Work’s just stressful, my love. But, I’m fine.”

“Should we eat another tub of ice cream to cheer you up?” Baekhyun chirps, grinning from ear to ear.

Ah, Chanyeol knows where this is going. “I love you but, no. You already ate one tub earlier. Let’s just sleep, hmm?”

Baekhyun purses his lips as he thinks, and his cheeks puff along whenever he does—he’s that cute. “Fine. I’ll be a good hubby for now. But what do you want me to do to mend your sadness away?”

“Just this.” Chanyeol kisses him on the forehead. “You’re more than enough my love.”

Baekhyun nestles more into the taller’s embrace. “I love you Daddy love.”

“I love you most, baby love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may add more if i want to 🥺✨


	3. hhngg 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all relationships are perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that summary sounding so angsty, hmm... but this is not angst. just mild angst like just this kind of 🥺 emoji angst only. 
> 
> And, i didnt plan this but this entire work is just for mpreg drabbles. this chapter is not related to the previous ones. every chapter is different married cb oke??

* * *

Nobody knows what really goes on between a couple; how they maintain a relationship, it’s beyond scientific concerns. Not every relationship is perfect, some couple had gone through a lot of flaws and that’s okay.

A perfect relationship doesn’t happen overnight, they say—Baekhyun and Chanyeol fell in love, made love, had gone through lots of fights and make ups, marriage happened and now they’re both expecting.

Chanyeol witnessed all of his smaller husband’s transformation. From sweet, to naughty, short-tempered, to being the most precious person on earth. Not going to lie, but Baekhyun truly was a handful. Chanyeol spoiled his smaller husband so much that he became his law, _kinda_. He’s smitten of his beauty and of his soul—Baekhyun is his one true love indeed.

Five months pregnant Baekhyun was always craving for food especially sweets, though already venturing the second trimester. He gets scolded by the doctor a lot for not controlling his sugar intake but Chanyeol mostly shoulders the doctor’s lecture for pampering the pregnant man all the time.

It was okay. Chanyeol could just persuade the pregnant man, tell him the do’s and don'ts and as far as he knew, Baekhyun was obliging.

Not until one day.

It was one of the most stressful days Chanyeol had ever encountered at work. He was loaded, he was mad at his subordinates—he was feeling like his brain was about to explode with such immense anger.

Exhausted Chanyeol then decided to go home because he deemed that seeing his smaller husband at this moment was the best way to boost his serotonin level at least. But once he reached their abode, what he saw just added to his disappointment.

Chanyeol was only planning to take some water to drink but unexpectedly, he caught pregnant Baekhyun, lounging in the dining area, sneaking a tub of ice cream that he clearly warned him not to eat. And for that, he just straight away felt appalled. All this time, Chanyeol thought his husband was abiding his advises. All this time he thought Baekhyun was a good papa to their growing baby but this—he thought, “ah, you’re all just the same, you all don’t listen!”

It all just summed up.

Chanyeol stormed across the area and Baekhyun, caught red handed, could only part his lips at the taller husband’s sudden intrusion. Chanyeol took the tub from his hands and threw it in the waste bin almost harshly. Then he stomped his way to the refrigerator where they kept all the snacks and angrily locked it, almost giving the pregnant man a heart attack.

“B-But d-daddy love I-I swear I was planning to t-take o-only o-one—”

“No sweets for one month or until you behave.” He demanded, his deep voice sounding final, reverberating into Baekhyun’s bones.

Baekhyun whimpered under Chanyeol’s indignant gaze, scared that the affection was suddenly gone in his daddy’s eyes. “D-Daddy…” his voice cracked, shaking.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not good for your health?” Chanyeol crossed his arms against his chest as he stood domineeringly, making his smaller husband cower down in obedience. “Seriously, do you even care?” Rolling his eyes, he raised his hands and let it fall as he contained his dismay. “You’re pregnant Baekhyun! You have our growing baby inside of you! Please be responsible!”

The fear on Baekhyun’s face was so transparent, he was fidgeting. Chanyeol didn’t call him baby, hinting how really enraged he was.

“I-I w-was hungry d-daddy…” Baekhyun hiccuped, already crying.

“You could’ve chosen something else! We have lots of food in here! You can tell Aunt Song to cook for you!” Chanyeol retaliated, half shouting, because he knew that if he raised his voice it would cause more war even. His smaller husband hates that.

“B-But I-I want Ice cream…”

Chanyeol huffed out a laugh. “You’re all grown up to think what’s best for you Baekhyun.” He shook his head and quietly, he continued, “You don’t listen to what I say anymore. Fine. Do whatever you want.”

Chanyeol left Baekhyun and went straight to his study. He flopped himself into his swivel chair, propping an elbow on the rest while he held his temple with one hand problematically. He’s so mad today, he couldn’t even understand himself why.

He then distracted himself with more works for preoccupation. He was planning to sleep in his study, forgetting that he already neglected his pregnant husband.

It’s past three in the morning and Chanyeol was about to call it a day when all of a sudden, the door opened and revealed Baekhyun with sadness enshrouded all around him, eyes and nose puffy red, lips jutted in a pout.

_Sht,_ Chanyeol cursed to himself. Automatically his heart crushed at the smaller husband’s image. More when Baekhyun cried softly but sounding cautious. “D-Daddy a-are you s-still mad? I-I c-can’t sleep. I-I’m hungry t-too.”

_Oh god Park Chanyeol, you evil!_

“Baby… oh god!” he left his desk in an instant and strode urgently towards his husband. He took the smaller in his arms for a bone crushing embrace and swayed him from side to side, hushing him down. “Baby love I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” he kissed him on his crown multiple times, ensuring that those kisses would lure the sadness away. “I’m really sorry!”

Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to cry his heart out while guilt ate his heart painfully. How could he do this to his precious husband! It’s not right to displace his anger at him—and he’s carrying their baby for F sake!

“Hush now, hush.” He cooed, brushing the smaller’s back gently. He extricated himself slightly away to cup Baekhyun’s face and at once, he gasped at how miserable the smaller appeared. Chanyeol leaned to kiss him on his eyes, nose and lips while wiping his tears dry.

“God, how could I do this to you, baby love I’m sorry.” Chanyeol connected their foreheads together, stealing another chaste kiss on the lips.

“Y-You’re not mad at me?” Baekhyun’s voice was so small and precious that the sound nearly cracked Chanyeol’s heart into two.

“No baby no…” Chanyeol hugged him back, resting his chin on top of the pregnant’s head, one hand stroking his hair tenderly, the other patting his back. “I’m sorry if I acted like that earlier to you. I had a bad day at work but still, I shouldn't have displaced my anger at you. There’s no excuse for that ill behavior, and I’m really regretting baby love. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I swear daddy, I just want one spoon of it. B-Because I already feel bad that the doctor only scolds you. A-And it’s bad for B-Byul too. I-I know it daddy.”

_Fuck, Chanyeol! What have you done!_

“Come…” Chanyeol moved slightly away to face his pouting husband. “I will cook you food, hmm? Then we will sleep.”

“B-But i-it’s 3 am…” Baekhyun ducked his head down gloomily. “It’s best that we just sleep because you still have work later.”

_Ah, sht! Sht!_

Chanyeol held his face again gently to meet his eyes and he couldn’t anymore count how many times his heart broke to see his precious Baekhyun looking like a sad puppy still. He caressed his soft cheeks with his thumb in a solacing manner. “No, no love… you’re hungry. We will not sleep unless you’re fed well and satiated hmm?"

At last, they made their way to the kitchen and Chanyeol prepared food for his pregnant husband. He also put out another tub of ice cream that was strawberry flavor because of course the smaller deserved it. Baekhyun almost refused the ice cream offer and the nervous look on his face was heartbreaking forsooth. But Chanyeol coaxed him that it was fine, that one scoop was enough because Baekhyun was a good hubby after all and he deserved everything that his heart desires.

Chanyeol also understood that the reason behind Baekhyun’s frequent eating was because of course! they're baby was growing! And Baekhyun was not only feeding himself but the baby inside as well.

Can someone just strangulate him?

After ensuring that Baekhyun was satiated with food, it was finally time to rest. Chanyeol assisted the pregnant husband to the bathroom first, helped him clean up, even doing his skin care routine for him.

Then they went to bed, with Chanyeol still expressing his regret by constantly showering the smaller with lots of hugs and kisses.

“Daddy love, it’s okay. I’m not really mad at you.”

“No baby love… I’m really sorry. I really am sorry my love.”

“Hmm, I understand daddy love. But please, don’t stress yourself too much hmm? I’m here. You can talk to me.”

A kiss on his forehead. “Okay my love. I love you.”

“I love you more daddy.”

“I love you most.”


	4. Chanyeol, a serious guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daddy serious meets Baby sunshine 🥺✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im reading through your request now this one is up ✨
> 
> thank you JoanOnly for the idea ✨

* * *

Chanyeol sure is a serious guy, born and raised in a rich competitive family. He is fully aware that he’s handsome and attractive but, he’s such a snob. Maybe it’s because of the environment he grew inㅡno one can really tell. So none of the girls and boys could stand his behavior. He tried dating but his attitude was a complete turn-off. He got cursed a lot by those people he dated before, specifically this; that one day, he’d fall in love with someone with such character he truly despised.

And that someone was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun came in first into his life as an intern in his company. First and for most, Baekhyun was such a nuisance. He always make a lot of mistakes and he’s a cry baby too.

Chanyeol was so close to terminate him. He hated the perks of Byun Baekhyun, weak and noisy.

But maybe the saying _the more you hate, the more you love_ was true. His hate towards the cute little guy turned out into an immense attraction. Like in just one day, Chanyeol couldn’t suddenly get Baekhyun’s charming smile off of his brain and he started to think about him 24/7.

Yes, Baekhyun might be a handful but he’s full of positivity. He may be making a hundred of mistakes but he was persistent to get at least one right—he was always optimistic. And his smile, was always beautiful, healing and pleasing to the soul. He was the mood maker of their department, and also, his beauty was a stunner.

So in a world full of miracles, Chanyeol just knew he fell in love with him.

It happened out of the blue when Chanyeol took an overtime to finish some work in the company. That time, he thought he was the only one left in the building. Once he called it a day and exited his office, as he happened to pass by Baekhyun’s department, he caught sight of a desk still with the lights on. So he grew curious who was this employer who’s working so hard in this god damn time. Like it was really late.

Chanyeol approached the desk and as he went closer, he could faintly hear a person sobbing. Anyone would run for their life at this scenario, it’s creepy. But Chanyeol wasn’t into that crap and just went to see who was crying. Once close, his heart almost crushed at the image of intern Baekhyun crying because he failed to save the report that was due for tomorrow.

With eyes glistening with tears, soft lips jutted in a pout, boopable red nose sniffing, Baekhyun just bursted into tears at him, “Sir, I-I’m sorry…” hiccup, hiccup. “I’m such a failure…”

_For a serious person_ like Chanyeol, it was such a miracle to see him comforting the smaller. Like the way they ended up with him sitting on Baekhyun’s desk chair and the smaller resting on his lap, and they were cuddling each other for comfort—miracles do happen.

From that day onwards, Chanyeol treated the smaller so differently. He didn’t get mad at him anymore, he was gentle only to him and Baekhyun was nothing but a ray of sunshine in his dark life. The way the smaller was oozing with optimism and cuteness, Chanyeol then was urged to keep him in his life forever.

They started dating then lead to tying the knot because why not?

They made love and conceived their first pup that was named Byul, and was now five months inside Baekhyun’s womb.

Chanyeol later on decided that the smaller husband should take a break from work because he can provide for their family. Baekhyun didn’t insist since it was for the better and for the sake of a healthy pregnancy.

Yet, pregnancy can transform a carrier sometimes.

Baekhyun was still the charming baby Chanyeol loves but pregnancy made him extra clingy. Again, _for such a serious person like Chanyeol_ , he wouldn’t allow any disturbance at work.

But Baekhyun was an exemption.

From time to time, Baekhyun visits the office and he’s always gracing the whole place with his beauty and cuteness.

And from being an encumbrance turned into a blessing in disguise to Chanyeol’s subordinates.

Chanyeol, _again a serious guy_ , in terms of work, was known stern and a perfectionist. Reason why everyone was scared of him because he can be brutally rude to his people.

But then came pregnant Baekhyun.

During important meetings, the pregnant man would just trudge himself in, caring less if he’s interrupting something major and would just sit on Chanyeol’s lap because…

“Daddy love, hug…”

Chanyeol would just allow him though because, hormones—no, of course he loves him so dearly.

It’s not like Baekhyun loved interrupting important meetings; maybe his timing was just god-sent. Like one time Chanyeol was in the middle of reprimanding his subordinates when Baekhyun just freely walked in because, “Daddy love can I eat the ice cream you stored in the ref?”

And Chanyeol’s mood just drastically turned soft and warm as he responded back calmly, “Hmm baby love, but just eat enough. Wait for me till I finish this meeting hmm?”

Just like that, he’d be less rude.

The staff in the office couldn’t handle the cuteness of their duo most of the time. They always witness their CEO multi-tasking—doing paperworks and feeding his pregnant husband at the same time.

“Wow, I can't believe you Baekhyun. You managed to tame such a Tiger like Sir Park.” His former colleague told him when he came to visit.

“And you’re glowing too. You look so well loved. This is the reason why I don’t see the executive the same way like before.” Another colleague supplied.

“It’s because of love. Love can do wonderful miracles.” Timidly, Baekhyun laughed.

Ah, love...

“Daddy love, you don't get mad when I’m doing this?” One day Baekhyun asked Chanyeol while he’s in the middle of a paper work and Baekhyun was again lounging on his lap because he wanted affection. It was such a stressful day in the office but Chanyeol still plough on with his CEO and Husband duties. And the smaller husband couldn’t help but feel bad and worried for him.

Chanyeol immediately paused his work and proceeded to wrap the smaller in his warm embrace. It was a tight but solacing hug, enough to mend the tiredness he was apparently feeling.

“No, never.” He said without hesitation.

“I love you daddy love. You’re my fighter hmm? I’m always so proud of you.” Baekhyun sweetly responded. “I’m always here for you. You can always rest with me hmm?”

This was enough. Baekhyun’s more than enough and he’s grateful. All of his life, he thought it was ludicrous to find happiness and home at the same time, but Baekhyun made him feel it real.

“I can handle everything for as long as I am with you my baby love.”


	5. Just Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Domestic Fluff ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough with the preggy baek. CB married life because we got crumbs yesterday. 😌

* * *

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are married for five years now and they already got not just one baby but twins! They named them Byul and Hyesung, and both are boys. Sure, married life is way more different and difficult than before, especially now that they have their little replicas adorning the house with excessive cuteness and a pinch of naughtiness.

As much as possible, the couple divides their responsibilities equally. Baekhyun, a home-based entrepreneur partakes the taking good care of the house and the children most of the time, while Chanyeol works in the company and is the one shouldering much of the bigger bills. It was such a strange adjustment, a tough job indeed.

But maybe it’s their strong love and bond that made them go through whatever with ease. A lot of their friends envy their duo, they rarely quarrel and if they do, they just easily make up.

Chanyeol understands that the most exhausted is always Baekhyun. Like the way the smaller balances his online business and taking care of the kids and the house at the same time? He’s the real superman.

So Chanyeol always make sure that the smaller husband is also well taken good care of. Whenever he comes back home, he always bring Baekhyun some good treat or pretty gifts, rewarding him for being an amazing papa for their family. It can be anything small like chocolate, ice cream, flowers or even cute clips for his hair.

When the twins are asleep or even not, Chanyeol pampers Baekhyun by doing the small things for him that he usually does but can't because of the babies. Chanyeol will help him do his skin care routine, massage the ache away from his body, cook him good food, bath him, or just shower him with more hugs and kisses.

“Did the kids tire you today baby love?”

“Hmm, not much.”

“Then can I drown in your body tonight?”

“ _Fine_ , I’m exhausted.” Baekhyun would usually roll his eyes after.

Kinda hard to do the lovie dovie stuff at times.

Came the day where Baekhyun was invited by his friends for a little reunion. As much as Baekhyun wanted to go, he couldn’t because of his papa responsibilities.

Chanyeol came home and found him at the dinner table, staring in a trance at his laptop. His facial expression was worrying so Chanyeol surprised him a hug from behind. He let out a little gasp, alarmed of the taller’s intrusion.

“What’s the matter?

“My friends… they want us to gather for a small reunion.” Baekhyun’s voice came so small and shy.

Chanyeol hummed. “Then what’s the problem?”

Baekhyun shook his head a bit. “Nothing. I can just decline. They will understand.”

“Baby love, you go.”

What he just said took the smaller aback. Baekhyun turned to him with wide eyes in incredulity, “D-Daddy?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol assured him a smile. “What am I for? I can watch the kids too.”

“But your work…”

“I can take a one day leave for that. It’s really okay love. Unwind. Meet your friends.”

_Ah, love._ Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a bit emotional. His eyes started to water and Chanyeol was quick enough to wipe them dry as they connect their foreheads together, drowning into each others loving gaze.

“Daddy, I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too, and more. No need to thank me really.”

The next day, Baekhyun was rattling, the excitement so obvious on the way he was preparing himself for the reunion. Chanyeol was lounging at the side of the bed purposely while the twins are playing in their crib but his gaze was focused at the smaller husband, simply watching him from afar in adornment.

From time to time, Baekhyun would ran to him and bug him a lot of questions.

From the outfit…

“Daddy, is this outfit okay? It wouldn’t show my nutella abs right?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty. Simple but cute.”

Make up…

“Daddy, should I put eyeliner? Or should I go natural? What do you think?”

“Hmm, natural is okay. You’re already pretty my love.”

His scent.

“Daddy… which perfume? I prefer yours but it’s too strong and musky. Should I wear a lighter one?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at this one. “The lighter one of course, the strawberry.”

And the hair.

“Daddy… my hair, should I keep them down for a soft look or push them up?”

Chanyeol let out a sigh and gestured at Baekhyun to come closer to him for a moment. The smaller obliged, but wondering. Chanyeol asked him to sit on his lap and he followed. Automatically, the taller wrapped his arms around his small waist and came his assurance.

“Baby love, relax…”

“I’m just nervous daddy, it’s been so long.”

“Hmm? Nothing has changed. You’re still the prettiest boy in your group who I fell in love with at first sight.”

A blush graced Baekhyun’s cheeks as he leaned more into Chanyeol’s warmth. “You’re just bluffing me.”

“I’m sure your friends would agree with me too. Have some confidence, hmm?”

Baekhyun tilted his head slightly to meet Chanyeol’s lips. He gave him a smooch. “I love you daddy.”

Chanyeol kissed him back. “I love you too, and more. Now go and have fun with your friends. Worry not a thing.”

Baekhyun then left to see his friends. The meeting place was in a restaurant. The three of them, Minseok, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were already there. Baekhyun was instantly welcomed by their warm smiles and hugs.

“Baekhyun! You never changed! And if there is, you just looked even more glowing!” Jongdae commented and was seconded by the rest.

Baekhyun blushed. “Yah, you all are just teasing me.”

Minseok added, “Chanyeol really is taking good care of you well.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Hmm. How about the twins? Who is watching them now?”

“You could've bring them with you! I miss your baby stars!” Jongdae added, whining.

Baekhyun timidly laughed. “Chanyeol is there.”

His friends wore the same shocked faces. “What?”

“But how about his work?” Jongdae asked.

“He took a one day leave. Said, it’s okay if I come and see you guys.”

His friends melted in awe.

“You guys are so in loved.” Minseok squealed.

It was already past the hour of ten in the evening when Baekhyun reached home. The twins were already sleeping but Chanyeol was still up, waiting for him.

Baekhyun was immediately welcomed by the taller’s warm embrace and they just hugged there for awhile.

“How was the reunion?” asked Chanyeol.

“It was fun. It’s been so long. I miss those crackheads.”

Chanyeol dropped a kiss on his crown and then continued, “You can invite them here if you miss them. There’s no problem at all.”

Baekhyun extricated himself slightly away and reached a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol pouted to receive.

“Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too, my big baby.”

Later on, Chanyeol helped him clean up and their conversation went like this as they settled on their shared bed…

“Did the kids stress you?”

“No.”

“Did you already bath them?”

“As you ordered.”

“How about their milk? How many bottles?”

“Just enough.”

“Are they asleep?”

“Soundly.”

“Then do you want to do _it_?”

“Absolutely.”


	6. Bing Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just preggo baenk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's my fake birthday! I have two birthdays. I couldnt explain how it happened but sometimes miracles do happen hehe.
> 
> This is a small something for today. I couldnt write well these days, maybe because of my hectic schedule. But hope you like it 💛

* * *

Work was lately hectic in the office so Chanyeol had to bring some to home. But there was one problem; he knew his smaller husband, Baekhyun, heavy with their child would definitely disagree. Maybe if Baekhyun wasn’t pregnant he wouldn’t mind and would have been supportive. But, the hormonal turmoil in his body made him unforeseeable as the climate.

To win his graces, Chanyeol thought of a plan. For a short period of time, he’d grant the smaller’s wishes, to do everything he desires. Eat all the bingbing ice cream pop-sticks, home run balls, order lots of food, and just let him be preoccupied until he finishes his work. It’s not like Chanyeol’s tight about the husband's pregnant lifestyle; Baekhyun still was doing whatever he wants—maybe it’s to adhere the doctor’s advises only.

Once Chanyeol reached home and saw the pregnant man lounging at their living room, watching random Disney music videos, he right away sauntered close, sat beside him and leaned a chaste kiss on his lips. Baekhyun puckered his lips to receive but had his full attention still at the TV.

“You’re wearing my shirt again. It’s eating you whole baby love.” Chanyeol casually initiated a small talk.

And maybe that was a wrong move because when he mentioned that, Baekhyun turned to glare at him, the disappointment plastered all over his face.

“Actually, the reason why I’m using your shirt is because I have to pretend you are constantly giving me love and affection.”

“But I am giving you—”

“If you are seriously going to reason back, I’m going to throw a tantrum.” Baekhyun warned and Chanyeol swallowed hard, astounded.

Chanyeol simply watched him for a moment, gauging his mood but also enamored of his beauty; His baby love’s just effortlessly beautiful. In fact, he loved it when the smaller wears his shirt, Baekhyun just looked extra adorable when wearing them. His brown soft locks kinda ruffled down, _he was sleeping a lot for sure_ , his round rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun had the remote in his left hand, his other arm propped against the crest rail of the sofa, a hand on his cheek, while sitting with legs folded to the side. A loud yawn escaped from his mouth hinting peak pregnancy. Chanyeol took his tranquility to initiate his plan.

“Baby love…” Chanyeol coaxed in a sweet manner. “I have a proposal, but this will only take effect in a short time.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun replied, eyes bored at the TV.

“To be honest, work lately is stressful and I just feel really loaded right now. I have to bring some here. And then you can do whatever you want while I finish them.”

At once, Baekhyun paused the video he was watching just to seriously turned his stare at the taller. Chanyeol could already tell the smaller wasn’t pleased.

“Home is the only place where you should be relaxing. I already told you about this daddy love.” Baekhyun slightly rolled his eyes in dismay.

“I know, I know…” Chanyeol signified his agreeance by lowering and raising his head. “But suddenly at this moment it’s inevitable baby love. For some instance I have to bring it home or else it’ll get stock up even more. I hope you understand.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun huffed, raising his hand in the air and letting it fall down. “Then can I get the bingbing?”

“Bingbing bong bong bingbiribingbing ice cream?” Chanyeol sing-sang, trying to regain the smaller husband’s grace.

And maybe it’s because of the hormones again or the thought that it’s his favorite ice cream, that in an instant, Baekhyun was all smiles, obviously delighted. The sudden rush of happiness made him throw himself to Chanyeol’s arms, indicating his return to his sweet version.

“Daddy love eung! I love you!” Baekhyun rained Chanyeol’s face with generous amount of smooches and Chanyeol gladly received them all.

Problem was that, Dr. Zhang’s going to kill him after for sure, for not controlling his husband’s diet.

Later, as Chanyeol succumbed himself to his work in his study, he knew his smaller husband was creating a huge fiasco from the outside. He heard three doorbells—and those were surely take outs because he received notifications from the bank about food purchases.

“One big bowl of Rice cakes and wide glass noodles? Wanton soup?” Chanyeol blinked his eyes rapidly in disbelief as he read Baekhyun’s orders aloud. “Corn dog? Hotdogs? Fishcake? And a box of bingbing?” he gulped. “What kind of stomach does he have?”

Shaking his head problematically, Chanyeol let out a huge sigh. “This was indeed a bad idea.”

Moments after, he could hear a lot of whining from the outside.

“Ah! I’m so full! Hnng!”

Chanyeol couldn't help but scoff a laugh. “That’s because you're a glutton.”

He’s almost finish. He had to finish as soon as possible or Baekhyun might cross more limits.

There was a brief pause of silence, and Chanyeol grew suspicious. Maybe bringing work to home was a bad solution after all. His concentration was divided. So he decided to call it a day. He must put the pregnant man to sleep.

“Is he already asleep?”

Chanyeol creeped out of his study, back to the living room and saw the pregnant man already sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Baekhyun was sitting on the floor with his head haphazardly rested against the sofa chair.

_Sigh_.

Chanyeol was about to carry and take him to the bedroom when all of a sudden the TV blasted a loud song from the movie _Frozen_ , resurrecting the life out of Baekhyun. The smaller bolted awake and immediately was found singing and dancing along. His energy was high. He was bubbly.

Chanyeol stood there and watched his husband’s out of this world transformation. Seriously, what more can pregnancy do to a carrier?

Baekhyun lifted up his gaze up to the taller and spread his arms wide as he sang on top of his lungs. “Love is an open door!”

Adorable.

Chanyeol also took notice of the unfinished meal on the coffee table, sealed and kept tidy.

“Oh daddy love sit down!” Baekhyun reached to take his hand, coaxing him to sit with him. Chanyeol obliged, taking the space next to Baekhyun.

“Daddy love I couldn’t cook so I just ordered food for us. You haven't taken your dinner yet right?”

Oh, so that was the reason why he ordered a lot.

Chanyeol felt guilty for judging him too much so to compensate the ache in his heart, he pulled the smaller in a hug.

Baekhyun just let the force pull him, finding immediate solace in his embrace.

They just hugged there for awhile, relishing the moment.

“Daddy love, everything’s fine?” Baekhyun’s small voice broke the silence. Chanyeol kissed his crown, stroking the back of his hair gently.

“Hmm.” He moved a hand under Baekhyun’s chin, gently lifting his head up to meet his eyes. He leaned a sweet smack on his lips and then held his gaze affectionately. “I love you so much.”

Baekhyun giggled, twitterpated. He reached to connect their nose for an eskimo kiss, his puppy eyes sparkling in adornment. “I love you too, daddy love.”

Ah, this… love.

“Do you wish to go to sleep?” asked Chanyeol.

“You eat your food first and then we sleep together, eung?”

Chanyeol laughed softly. “Okay baby, as you wish.”

“But Daddy love?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I get another bingbing?”

“How many did you take earlier?”

“I took one only. Bad for baby." In a pout, Baekhyun said.

“Okay.” Chanyeol agreed, to reward him for behaving. “Sure baby love.”

Baekhyun squealed, detaching himself in a qui vive from the hug. He waddled his way in gaiety towards the kitchen. He was so happy.

And Chanyeol couldn't help but watch him in awe.

Indeed, a happy partner, a happy life.


	7. nyam nyam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's not a morning person but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Happy Birthday to me. The title hehehe. But I made this smoot very quickly just because. this is a small offer for my birthday. I know my smoot really trashy but hehehe hope you like it. 🥺💛

* * *

Chanyeol’s not a morning person—truly he’s not. He usually likes working on a late or night shifts. He believes his brain only functions when the sun hits the horizon. Doctors have their own thing and this was Chanyeol’s. The staff in the hospital where he’s working hailed him as the Vampire Doctor.

But after meeting Nurse Baekhyun, his life totally turned three hundred sixty degrees. Baekhyun is a ball of sunshine, full of energy, always spreading love and is cuteness overload. Chanyeol knew right then, the first time he saw Baekhyun gracing the nurse’s station with his beauty, that he was a goner for him.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun likes mornings.

So it was a huge shocker to everyone when Doctor Chanyeol frequently did his rounds early in the morning. He also liked treating the nurses some snacks, especially when Baekhyun's only on duty, even leaving comments like, “ _I saw Nurse Baekhyun bitting the tip of his pen, thought he’s hungry.”_

And also, he constantly request Baekhyun to accompany him in his rounds. They became friends, the courting happened, love confessions, they dated and later on got married.

Baekhyun then was pregnant with their child.

A month away from his due date, Chanyeol decided that it’s best that Baekhyun takes his maternity leave to rest and prepare himself for his delivery. Baekhyun didn’t insist and just enjoyed his leave in their abode.

Life as a doctor can be very unpredictable at times. His colleagues would call him at anytime of the day, even at the ungodly hour of the night. Slowly, he was returning back to being the Vampire Doctor.

But everyday, every morning, Chanyeol would always wake up grumpy and scarce of sleep. Well, who wouldn’t when his pregnant husband always resurrect the life out of him?

Baekhyun would wake up very early and play Coco Melon on full volume or the songs from Frozen.

Baekhyun also habitually shrugs him while he’s resting just because, “Daddy love, can I get a kiss?” or “Daddy love, I’m scared to go to the toilet alone.”

And often times, because of hormonal imbalances, pregnant Baekhyun was insatiable…

They always love sleeping in spooning position; Chanyeol the big spoon because Baekhyun loves back hugs. But then, Baekhyun was also fond of teasing him that one day, Chanyeol just woke up, feeling a bit disoriented, to Baekhyun’s peaches pressing against his morning hood—a normal reaction of course when someone induces friction against it, Mr. Junior down there would really salute on a qui vive.

Chanyeol was deprived of love making for months because he didn’t want to force the smaller to do it. Although he was already informed by his colleague, who was an OB, that it’s good to make love especially near the delivery date because it helps reduce the pain and eases the labor.

Thinking it was only by chance, Chanyeol scooted slightly aback. But as soon as he did, Baekhyun wriggled back into him. Chanyeol moved a little more, yet the smaller still pressed his butt against his erection.

“Baby?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked due to sleep. There was no respond so he deemed, Baekhyun was sound asleep.

Well Chanyeol hoped he was because at the moment, he was tempted. Baekhyun’s plump and thick peaches against his hard on was quite pleasurable. He was aching down there. God how he missed to make love with him so much!

Cautiously, Chanyeol pressed his rod forward against the warm comforts of Baekhyun’s ass. He did it again, and again, dry humping against those perfect peaches. When there was no reaction from the smaller, he freed his cock out of his boxers and pressed it again harder, slowly, grinding his meat to a sensual rhythm.

Ah, it felt so good, he was high but all of a sudden…

“Enjoying alone daddy?” Baekhyun’s amused voice truly bolted Chanyeol out of his sanity. Chanyeol was about to scoot away, embarrassed, but Baekhyun shimmied his ass more, and Chanyeol groaned at the contact.

“I really don’t mind it daddy.” The tone was thick with tease. He could hear the smaller smirk. “In fact, I want it. I want you inside of me daddy.” Baekhyun let out a flirty moan. “I miss your monster cock inside of me, hmm…”

Chanyeol was too stunned to speak, and was truly relishing the feeling of Baekhyun grinding his ass against his cock. Baekhyun turned to look at him over his shoulder, grinning mischievously. “Daddy, ah, put it inside of me, hmm?”

Chanyeol’s sex-addled mind didn’t waste any second. Baekhyun didn't wear much; just Chanyeol's extra large shirt and briefs. He pulled Baekhyun’s briefs down, exposing his quivering cunt and impatiently intruded his dick in, groaning loud at how warm and tight Baekhyun’s insides felt against him. The way it just slipped in effortlessly—indeed it was true that pregnancy produces more slick and their swelling cavern was even hotter and tighter than ever.

“Oh yes, daddy!” Baekhyun slurped at the feeling of the taller's monstrous cock and returned to face forward, bracing himself. “Now, move!”

Chanyeol thrusted slow and sure, bucking his lips to a delirious movement that had the smaller curling his fingers and toes in pleasure. Fucking him in a spooning position made it easier for Chanyeol to move his hand under Baekhyun’s shirt and fondle his perky nipples and attend his weeping cock. The action added more delectation, causing Baekhyun to tremble and desire more.

“Ah, yes... ah, more daddy, harder daddy, hnng!”

Chanyeol growled huskily against the smaller’s ear, moving his pace faster. “Baby, fuck, you’re amazing!” He suctioned Baekhyun’s earlobe, down to his neck and shoulder, leaving hickeys. “Fuck! You feel so good.”

Chanyeol fucked his baby love harder and harder and Baekhyun was moaning loud in wanton plea, writhing against the sheets. Chanyeol’s huge cock wounding his flesh from behind and his large calloused hand that he used to heal patients, was stroking his dick to oblivion. Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol again and whined, “Kiss me daddy!”

Their kiss was sloppy and loud. Lips smacking and tongues fighting for dominance. Chanyeol was sexually driven more of Baekhyun’s frenzied face and sultry moans. The way his eyes were rolling back in euphoria, and his tongue sticking out as he moaned, appearing so high in love—Baekhyun was the only drug that kept the doctor alive early in the _fucking_ morning.

Not longer, they both came with Chanyeol loading the large amount of cum he kept for months inside Baekhyun's warm and tight hole and Baekhyun releasing in his hand, shaking like he was ascending to the sky.

They were both spent. Chanyeol slid his cock out of Baekhyun and dribbles of cum came out of his cunt. Their room smelled like sex but they both savored the moment, cuddling after fucking. Baekhyun turned around and snuggled against Chanyeol’s arms, finding solace.

“I love you daddy.” Baekhyun stared at him affectionately, his cheeks warm and red after sex.

Chanyeol leaned a sweet kiss this time on Baekhyun’s forehead and lips, rewarding him. “I love you too.”

“Daddy, let’s do this more often until I deliver, eung?” Baekhyun giggled naughtily.

Oho.

Chanyeol’s not a morning person—but only sex can make him one.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 🥺


End file.
